


轻拢慢撚抹复挑

by Mary13



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary13/pseuds/Mary13





	轻拢慢撚抹复挑

看着丈夫逗弄着儿子，大人小孩笑闹一团，薛清觉得，自己应该高兴才是，天伦之乐，其乐融融，又有哪里不值得欣喜的呢？

可是嘴角无法抬起，哪怕仅仅一丝弧度。那个孩子出生的时候，来自灵魂的喜悦，薛清如今依旧记得分明。薛清想，自己这难道算是产后抑郁了吗？

薛清所在的公司抓人抓得厉害，自从薛清显怀，主管对薛清眼不是眼，鼻子不是鼻子。薛清也不说什么废话，她自己也觉得自己精力充分，完全可以继续工作。所以直到宫缩变得齐整，薛清已经冷静地交接完了工作，完全没有一丝临产的慌乱。她联系丈夫，打车到医院，一切一丝不乱，没让那些人看到一点笑话。

经过了五个小时的剧痛，孩子顺利出来了。这时候，作为丈夫的王希昂还在加班，他是一个普普通通的程序员，领导不放人，实在来不了。婆婆在一旁数落王希昂没能耐，又数落公司不近人情。

薛清只能笑着安慰婆婆，说，那也不是希昂能决定的事实在没办法。

看着女儿脸色苍白，眉头轻蹙，发丝湿漉漉趴在额上，分明累得要死，疼得要死，却还需要和婆婆打口舌。薛妈妈哪里还能受得了，但自己也说不出什么恶语，更不能和亲家面上就撕扯，只能眼泪往肚子里咽，拿着温粥，给薛清一勺勺的喂。

晚上9点三十分，王希昂终于来了。他抱着妻子，“本来要加班，我实在受不了了，想见你和孩子，我直接就走了。”

薛清笑着说，“996还不算加班吗？是要你24小时都在工作才行吗？”男人身上汗臭味有点大，薛清推开丈夫，“去看看儿子，还没你小胳膊长呢，那么小。”

丈夫转身去看婴儿床里的儿子，薛清脸上的笑容一点点褪去。

薛清感觉自己心脏跳得厉害，一股热流直往眼眶上冲，薛清只能竭力忍住，她想，要是我的太太在生孩子，我不管是在干什么都会赶过来，何况只是主管不允许呢。

只是结婚三年的薛清，不知何时早将棱角磨平，早将多余的美好抛去，尽量只去做自己应该做的事。所以眼泪未到眼眶，就已经被薛清压下。

丈夫、妈妈、婆婆，都在看着小孩的睡脸，拍照的拍照，都安安静静的不错一眼的盯着瞧。薛敏也大松口气，懒懒摊在床上，默默忍受着疼痛，她似乎能感觉出来肚子里的血液能往下流，不知不觉，就要陷入梦乡。

“嗡——”

手机铃声将薛敏拉回现实。

是主管的电话。薛清正要接，却横过一只手来将手机抢了过去。

王希昂挂了电话：“他不知道你生孩子吗？打屁的电话。”

薛清：“你不敢挂你领导的电话，就敢挂我的！给我手机。”

电话打回去，薛清说，“至少一个月产假吧。”

电话里传来一声意味极其丰富的“呵”，又听他说，“我还以为薛超人不需要产假呢？”

“我也希望我是超人，生个孩子可真遭罪，组里可全靠王哥你撑着了，就让我好好歇歇吧。”薛清面无表情躺着打电话，声音听上去却很动听。

薛清发现自己的脾气越来越不好。虽然别人看薛清，还是温温柔柔不紧不慢的一个人，然而薛清却知道自己这两天憋回去了多少恶言。她真想将所有人都赶出去，孩子也不想看到，只想自己缩在一个角落。孩子本来可爱的小脸，在薛清眼中，却像是一个巨大的包袱。不说因为怀孕，重要项目直接不考虑薛清，就是薛清正在做的，费尽了心思的工程也平白给了别人。

到底什么时候呢？在什么时候，自己渐渐丧失了伪装的能力?薛清思来想去，回想这一个月的生活。

其实真得很讨厌被婆婆看着喂奶，本来就被孩子咬得生痛，偏婆婆还在那里指挥。丈夫还在一旁目不转睛的看着，那种羞耻感把薛清的脑袋充塞得发懵，薛清张嘴，又不知道要说什么，只能把嘴闭上。

家人皆都围着孩子转，能给予薛清的关心更是了了。有次打喷嚏，把缝线崩开，薛清看见那里出现了一个多公分的口子。薛清现在还记得那个感受，她就仿佛是在看别人的身体。薛清第一次流眼泪，第一次如此手足无措，她问丈夫该怎么办。丈夫说明天去医院。薛清却无法停止流眼泪。王希昂直接跳脚，大吼道，“别哭了！你不知道总哭会回奶吗！整天沉着脸给谁看呢?大人不跟你计较，孩子怎么办！你能不能不这么自私，也想想孩子！不就是生个孩子吗？你以前也没这么多毛病！”

薛清和王希昂是相亲认识，要说感情，真得很少。两人相处了一年就结了婚。两人虽不会如胶似漆，但偶尔的柔情蜜意也是有的。只是这一次，丈夫的话就好像是打在薛清脸上一样。薛清清楚的意识到，这个丈夫，自己无法依靠。

不就生个孩子吗？薛清还记得自己肿胀到分不清楚，糊做一团的身体，想到卫生间看到的身影，蓬头垢面，因为疼痛，脊背佝偻。她几乎认不出那个人是自己。

上学要做好学生，工作要做好员工，结婚要做好妻子、好儿媳，如今自己又要做一个好母亲了。

也许难得这么闲，薛清脑子里乱七八糟，以前记不起来的，都一件件冒出头来。小时候的事情，上大学时候的事情，相亲时候的事情，结婚后的事情，薛清发现，她从没有过过一天自己想要的日子。

有句话说，什么年龄做什么事。

薛清认为这句话是对的，所以该上学的时候好好学习，该结婚了就去相亲，相过无数次亲，终于结了婚。

薛清从来都甘于平凡，但她却发现自己却是也平凡。只是让她来归纳总结一下自己的人生感受，只用三字就可以概述，就是“忍，忍，忍！”

不愿，不喜，却应该的事就不能不该。渐渐的，薛清连喜欢的能力也慢慢失去，薛清甚至安慰自己说，起码，还是有厌烦的能力吧。

“我真想去上班啊——”薛清对丈夫说。

“得了吧，得了便宜，还卖乖。生个孩子光明正大的休假。我都恨不能去当女人生孩子。”王希昂感叹道。

薛清叹一口气，“我是说真的，我真想上班。”

“行行行，你想去就去，没人拦你。”王希昂话说的好声好气，却听得薛清想抽死他。

王希昂根本理解不了自己。薛清是真的想上班。似乎只有上班才让薛清活得像自己。

自从生了孩子，薛清就感觉到了无处不在的压抑。她喜欢孩子，却依旧不喜欢被孩子牢牢套住的感觉。

薛清辗转反侧，她越想越不明白，自己为什么要这么活着。她不讲究吃穿，也不讲究住行，也没什么爱好，每天忙忙碌碌，家长里短，薛清望天，只觉得自己什么都没做。

薛清感觉肺里充满空气却又排不出去，她真得想要羽化登仙，离开这边土地，去真正的活一回。

但薛清又难以想出，自己到底想做什么？呼吸越来越重，薛清想，我到底做错了什么？为什么我这么不快活?


End file.
